Sacrifice for Love
by Emma-Alberta
Summary: The battle at Ravenshill goes very differently for Legolas, how will Tauriel react and what how will Thranduil cope with the idea of possibly losing his son.
1. Sacrifice for Love

This is a little something I wrote, thinking about what could have happened if things at Ravenhill had gone differently. Hope you guys like it.

Sacrifice for love

Legolas stared in horror as Tauriel tumbled down the cliff side with Bolg, smashing onto a ledge, barely avoiding falling farther. A troll continued to smash the tower that he stood upon, but he didn't care about that, all he cared about was protecting the woman he loved from the orc that began to climb towards her. He went to grab an arrow, but his stomach fell when he realised his quiver was empty. He looked to the troll that continued to swing at the base of the tower and he had an idea.

He jumped with angelic-like grace onto the shoulders of the troll, his sword plunged deep into the troll's skull, steering him head-on into the tower causing it to collapse.

~O~

Tauriel lay there, pain shooting through her battered body. Her heart aching from witnessing the man she loved being ripped from life before her she heard a crash and she turned her head to see Legolas emerge from the rubble, running towards her across a makeshift bridge. Her eyes widened, arm outstretched as if she was trying to pull him closer but then Bolg ran past her and towards her prince. She pushed herself into a sitting position, she looked up the hill but could no longer see Kili, she needed to get to him.

~O~

The fight with Bolg went on and on, Legolas was just down to his trusted blades now. He swung at Bolg, his blade slicing through the orcs hand. He stared at the orc as he clenched his fist around the blade, Legolas' heart racing. Bolg swung his steak towards the Elf, but he grabbed his arm, stopping it within an inch of his face. Bolg smiled as he realised that he still had the Elf's blade lodged in his hand. Legolas' face dropped as he realised that he was now completely defenceless. The orc swung the blade at Legolas, causing the elf to fall backwards into the crumbling tower, rubble falling and burying him after.

The elf came too in a dark tomb, adrenaline pumping through his veins. He pushed the rubble off him as if they were nothing but fallen leaves. Bolg threw a large boulder at him, causing the tower to start breaking apart beneath the elf's feet, but Legolas just ran towards the orc. His eyes filled with determination, he wasn't going to let this ugly beast defeat him. He jumped onto Bolg's shoulders, grabbing his blade from his hand. They both fell, the tower giving way beneath them, but Legolas grabbed hold of the ledge and swung himself back up with complete grace. Bolg charged and Legolas thrust his sword toward his abdomen, the orc looked up to Legolas and smirked but he wasn't falling for that one again. He quickly jumped onto Bolg's shoulders and drove his knife right into the orcs head, flipped backwards onto the cliff face leaving the orc and the tower to fall to the ground below. He stood there in silence for a moment and then spun round to find that Tauriel was no longer there.

'TAURIEL' he shouted, his heart racing with worry.

He looked up to where she had fallen from to see her Auburn hair flowing in the wind like flames dancing in the night. She had gone back to him. His eyes dropped, suddenly the adrenaline had worn off and a searing pain flowed through his abdomen. He looked at his tunic as his hand gently grazed it, warm scarlet blood coated his fingers. Suddenly he felt cold and he knew he needed to get back to Ravenhill, there would be some help there.

The Elf scaled the mountain surprisingly quickly, pain and fear driving him. Soon he found himself staring at Tauriel hunched over the dead body of Kili, her whole body shaking as she sobbed and rocked him.

'Tauriel, I…' Legolas' words left him, he didn't know what to say to her.

He winced as his wound sent another pang of pain through his tired body. He just stood there for a while and watched her as she wept, knowing that she would never feel for him the way that she felt for that dwarf. After a few minutes, he walked into the tunnels only to cross paths with his father. Thranduil looked almost relieved to see him still standing, a smile crossed his face and Legolas stopped before him. He was unsure of what to say to his father, so much had happened now that he felt he no longer belonged at his father's side.

'I cannot go back' Legolas stated, as he started to walk past his father.

'Where will you go?' Asked Thranduil, sadness touched his voice.

'I do not know' Legolas replied quickly, stars began to dance in front of his eyes as darkness began to creep into his mind.

He began to waver and slumped against the wall, clutching this bleeding abdomen. He could feel the blood slipping between his fingers, his wound a lot worse than he first feared.

'Legolas, are you unwell?' asked Thranduil, concern crossing his face.

Legolas realised it was too dark in the cavern for his father to see his wounds.

'I am fine, just a little weary from battle' said Legolas as he pushed himself off the wall.

He turned to leave but was stopped by the musical tone of his father's voice.

'Your mother loved you Legolas, more than anything. More than life itself.'

Legolas smiled, it was the first time since his mother's death that his father had mentioned her. Suddenly the darkness enveloped him again, his eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed to the floor. His head hitting a rock as he fell, blood began to roll down this porcelain skin.

'LEGOLAS' screamed Thranduil as he ran to his son's lifeless body.

~O~

Tauriel sat there for what felt like an age, holding Kili's limp hand to her heart. Silently begging him to come back to her. Rocking back and forth as she sobbed, she knew now that it was love that she felt for him.

'LEGOLAS'

She heard Thranduil shout and her blood went cold. She laid a tender kiss on Kili's lips and then sprung to her feet like a deer. She quickly ran into the caverns to find Thranduil cradling his son's body. The King looked at her, tears filled his eyes.

'Help me' He said, desperation filled his voice.

Tauriel just stood there, completely frozen. She was completely numb, not long ago the King threatened to kill her and now he was begging for her help. She blamed him for Kili's death yet Legolas was the closest thing she had to family.

~O~

The first chapter of my new fanfic.

I hope you enjoyed it and I will try and get the next chapter up in a few days. Please let me know what you think.


	2. She doesn’t love me

So here is the next chapter of my story, hope you enjoy

~O~

Tauriel dropped to Legolas' side, her heart racing. The elf's hand was covered in blood, his tunic saturated.

'Oh Legolas, what happened to you my friend?' She said softly.

'We need to get him back to Dale, he needs a healer soon or he is not going to last.' She said with a dominant tone.

The king just nodded and picked up his son in one fluid movement, the prince looked so delicate in his father's arms.

They started down the mountain, the king running over the rocks with grace and agility. He was careful not to jolt his son and cause him further discomfort. They soon found themselves on the battlefield, it was littered with the bodies of fallen elves, dwarves, men and orcs. Thranduil continued to run, he knew hiS son didn't have long. His mind flashed back to the day he lost wife, Legolas stood over her crying. She had sacrificed herself to save her son and he knew now that he had pushed his son away since that day. The thought of never being able to make amends for his behaviour towards him made the Elven Kings heart feel sick to the stomach.

They soon ran through the battered gates of Dale and found Gandalf stood there, his face bloodied and tired from battle.

'Gandalf!' Shouted Thranduil to the wizard 'Legolas is wounded, we need a healer now'

Gandalf ran to the King with such speed you would not expect from a man of his age.

'Follow me' said the wizard as he led them up a small walk way, the path littered with victims from the battle.

They soon came to a square with a grand building sat in the middle, he led them in and everywhere they looked were wounded elves, men and dwarves. Bard was there helping carry the wounded to make shift beds.

'Bard my friend, we need your help' said Gandalf, his voice boomed through the hall.

Bard quickly ran to them, his face dropped when he realised who the latest patient was.

'What happened?' He said quickly as he began to inspect the prince's injuries.

'He appears to have taken a blade to the gut' Tauriel exclaimed, her voice trembling.

'Here, let me take him' said the bargeman as he began to scoop the prince into his arms. He had already been surprised as to how light the elves were today. He quickly took him to a back room, the area was empty and simplistic with nothing but an old wooden table in the middle. Bard rushed Legolas over to the old wooden structure and placed him gently upon the surface. He began to tear the elf's tunic to try and get a better view of the elf's injuries.

'They are dead Bard' Tauriel said suddenly 'Kili, Fili and Thorin.'

'I know' he replied sadly.

'I have to get him' said Tauriel as she looked to Thranduil 'I want to bury him'

'Yes' was all the king could say, not taking his eyes off of his son.

Tauriel bowed her head and left the room swiftly, tears beginning to fill her eyes again. She felt guilty for leaving her prince but she could not leave Kili up there alone. Gandalf followed her, knowing she would need help bringing down the fallen dwarf. Fili and Thorin had already been brought down not long after the battle had ended and had been placed in a tomb in Erebor, waiting for Kili to join them.

Bard continued to rip away parts of the elf's clothes, revealing a deep wound that trailed across the princes entire abdomen.

'We need bandages' he said suddenly 'I will be back in a moment'

'Let me' said the king softly 'stay with him, please'

Thranduil looked at the man with his piercing blue eyes, tears spilling down his porcelain cheeks.

Bard nodded in understanding and watched as the King quickly ran from the room.

The prince began to stir, his face creased with pain.

'My lord, stay still' said Bard as he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

'Tauriel' the prince whimpered as he began to shake, beads of sweat trickled down his forehead into his white hair.

'She isn't here' he replied.

'I had to save her' said Legolas, so quietly it was almost a whisper 'I love her'

He paused, a tear escaped from the corner of his eye.

'But she does not love me' he said, pain filled every word.

Bard stood there, he did not know what to say. He knew the prince was delirious from the fever, but perhaps his love for her and his aching heart was making him worse.

Thranduil had heard everything his son had said, his heart broke for him. He knew how his son had felt for her, and he had done everything in his power to make sure that he did not follow those feelings. Yet despite his son knowing his feelings were not returned he still risked his life to save her.

'Here' said the King as he approached the table.

Bard jumped, he had not heard the King return. He took the bandages from the elf and began to bind his wounds, with the help from the King.

'These bandages will not stop the bleeding for long. We need to close the wound' Said Bard as he cleaned the blood from his hands.

'Do what you must' replied Thranduil, as he stood over his sons shivering body.

'He has a fever too, we need to get that down or he could die' said the bargeman as he placed a comforting hand of the Kings shoulder.

Thranduil nodded in understanding but did not say anything.

'I will return soon to close the wound'

Thranduil looked to him, his face looked like that of a scared child.

'You are leaving?'

'Yes, I have some others I need to tend to but I will not be long' Bard replied.

As he started to leave he heard the king sob, he turned see him holding Legolas' hand to his heart whilst stroking the prince's hair.

Bard knew it didn't look good for the prince, he just didn't know how to tell his father.

~O~

Hope you liked the next instalment. More soon!! Let me know what you think


	3. Dancing flames

Sorry its been a few days, here is the next instalment of my story. Hope you enjoy.

§

Tauriel returned to Legolas a few hours later, her stomach turning from Guilt. She did not know what to expect when she walked into the room. She was greeted by the sight of Thranduil stood over Legolas and Bard preparing something by a fire. Legolas's torso was covered in blood-soaked bandages, the severity of his condition was all too clear to her now.

'My lord.' She said swiftly as she bowed to Thranduil.

He looked at her with bloodshot eyes, his face solemn. A small smile crossed his lips, her presence calmed him in a way he had not expected.

'Tauriel' he said softly 'I am glad you are here.'

She was shocked at the Kings response, but she was glad that she was welcome. Legolas was all she had left now and the thought of losing him was too much to bear.

'How is he?' she asked as she walked to her Prince's side.

'I need to cauterize his wound' said Bard from behind her 'if I don't he is going to die'

Tauriel looked at him, eyes wide. Legolas wasn't dying, surely not. He's Legolas Greenleaf, the finest fighter Mirkwood had ever seen. Bard picked up an iron poker from the fire and brought it to the table on which the feverish Prince lay. It glowed a molten orange in the dull light of the room.

'I need you to hold him still.' Said Bard sternly as he pulled away the bloodied bandages that covered Legolas' wound.

Thranduil grabbed his sons shoulders and Tauriel took hold of his legs as Bard placed a firm hand on the Prince's chest. The elf's breathing had become laboured, he was slipping fast now. Bard looked at the King and Thranduil nodded at him in readiness. Bard braced himself as he placed the iron poker on Legolas' wound, the smell of burning flesh filled the room. Legolas screamed, his whole body writhed in agony. Suddenly his eyes rolled back and his whole body went limp.

'Legolas?' said Tauriel as she grabbed his face in her hands, the prince's breathing had become more laboured.

Bard continued to cauterize the wound, thankful for the Prince's unconscious state. Once he was finished he began to gently clean the dried blood that covered Legolas' chest and redressed his wound. All they could do now was wait, Legolas' breathing was slow and shaky and he shivered as his brow burned with a fever.

'I will return in a little while to check up on him.' He said as he placed a comforting hand on the Kings shoulder 'mop his brow and if anything changes come get me at once'

Bard slipped out of the room leaving Tauriel and Thranduil alone. Tauriel stroked Legolas' blonde hair, as the King sat back in an old chair that sat in the corner of the room. The fire filled the room with a golden light, the soft clicks of the burning wood were the only sounds that could be heard.

For a long while, they sat in utter silence, watching Legolas lay there struggling for air. Tauriel looked at her King who sat completely still, like a statue as he stared into the fire, the flames dancing in his ice blue eyes. She wondered what was going through his mind as she continued to stroke her prince's hair. Legolas suddenly began to stir, his head lolling from side to side and his face scrunched in pain.

'Legolas, can you hear me Mellon?' she said softly as she placed her hand on his feverish cheek.

'Tauriel?' he said, his voice weak 'is that you?'

'Yes my lord, it is I' she replied, a smile crossed her face. Tears began to form in her eyes as Legolas opened his eyes and smiled at her.

'Why do you cry Tauriel?' he asked, concern replaced the smile that was just there.

Before she could reply Thranduil was at his son's side.

'Legolas my son, how do you feel' he asked quickly as he took his son's hand in his.

'I hurt Ada' he replied, tears spilling from the corners of his tired eyes.

'Rest Ion, I will go find Bard' Thranduil placed a tender kiss on his son's forehead and then left to find the bargeman.

'You did not answer me' Legolas said suddenly 'why do you weep?'

'You have been badly wounded Legolas, for a moment I thought I had lost you.'

Her words rang in his ears, his heart raced, should he tell her how he felt? He then remembered that Kili's death was still so fresh for her.

'I had to save you Tauriel' he said with a smile 'I would gladly give my life for yours'

She was taken aback by Legolas' statement, she was just a lowly elf and he a Prince.

Suddenly Legolas began to shake uncontrollably, his hand balled into a fist as his eyes rolled back into his head. Tauriel grabbed his shoulders, her eyes wide in shock. Then once again Legolas fell limp.

§

So there it is, more will follow. Hope you have enjoyed this latest chapter and I will update soon.


	4. Broken

Hey, so sorry this took so long. Been a bit busy. Here is the next chapter, however, hope it was worth the wait.

~O~

Broken

'Legolas?' said Tauriel, her voice shaking as she cupped her prince's face in her hands.

The Prince laid there completely limp, his already pale complexion was now grey but for the pink that flushed his cheeks. His breath now weak and raspy, Legolas looked more and more fragile in the dim orange light. Tauriel stood there motionless, still holding her prince's face, tears welling up in her eyes. She was completely clueless as to what to do. Thranduil floated back into the room, Bard hot on his heels but they were greeted with a sight they were not expecting.

'What happened?' Thranduil asked as he rushed to his son's side.

'One moment he was fine and the next he was shaking' she replied as she sobbed 'my lord I didn't know what to do'

'It's okay Tauriel' Said Bard as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder 'my lord, he is now beyond my skill to heal.' Bard continued as he looked at the King.

'He is weak, the fever is ravaging his body, I don't know how much longer he is going to last without medicine.'

Thranduil's icy stare made the bargeman shiver, his face sad as his eyes filled with tears. The King knew that his son needed elvish healers, yet he knew that it was going to be a risk moving him too.

'I must get him back to Mirkwood, my healers will be able to take care of him there.' Said the King as he looked back at his shivering son.

'That could be risky, he may not survive the journey' exclaimed Bard, as he began to peel away the bandage that covered Legolas' wound.

'We must try' said Tauriel as she and her king locked eyes in agreement, Bard paused to look up at the She-Elf, her green eyes then switching to look into his. A smile crossed her lips as she nodded at him.

'Very well, we shall make the arrangements for him to be moved.' Replied Bard as he continued to examine the wound. Once satisfied, he then began to wrap it up again. He noticed a sheen of sweat covered the prince's chiselled chest, his shaky breaths becoming more laboured. The prince did not have long.

~O~

Gandalf paced back in forth in the courtyard, his fingers tapping away furiously on his staff. He wanted to know how the Prince, his old friend Legolas Greenleaf was fairing. He had not seen him since he had led them to the Great Hall. He remembered the blood, it had left a scarlet trail through the old cobbled courtyard.

Bilbo stood by his side, his eyes still bloodshot from the funeral of Thorin, Fili and Kili.

'Gandalf, why do we wait here?' he asked as he wrinkled his nose in distaste.

'I am waiting on news of the Prince, you do not have to stay here with me Mr Baggins.' Replied the wizard, his voice booming across the courtyard.

'Where else would I be?' the Halfling replied as he fumbled at the item he concealed in his waistcoat pocket.

Gandalf cleared his throat but did not broach any further on the subject. He looked at the Hobbit, his eyes drawn to Bilbo's hand.

'what do you fondle there in your pocket?' asked the wizard as his eyes squinted in interest.

'It's uh…' before Bilbo could finish his sentence they were disturbed by an elvish messenger.

'Mithrandir, I have a message from the King.' Said the elf as he stopped dead in front of the Wizard 'My lord is to transport his son back to Mirkwood. He requires elvish medicine.'

'Is my lord Legolas going to be okay?' asked Bilbo inquisitively.

'He has been badly wounded sir; his condition is grave indeed.' Replied the elf, his eyes dropped to the floor 'We fear if he does not get help soon then he shall not make it' He finished, his cold blue eyes returning the gazes of the Halfling and the Wizard.

'Thank you.' Said Gandalf as he nodded in appreciation.

'Gandalf, I…' Bilbo paused for a moment 'would you like me to accompany you to Mirkwood?' asked Bilbo as he looked up to his friend, the wizard casting a shadow over him.

'I very much doubt the King will want me there.' Replied the Wizard as he placed his old pointed hat on his head 'The King and I have never really seen eye to eye.' He finished as he smiled painfully. Bilbo looked at him with concern, he knew how much Gandalf valued his friends.

'Come to master Baggins, let's find you some food.' Said the Wizard as he walked off in the direction of the market.

Bilbo stood there for a moment, concern mapped his features, but then he scrambled to catch up with the Wizard.

~O~

The King was busy making arrangements to move Legolas, however, Tauriel would not leave his side. She sat by the fire in his big empty room, the warmth of the flames felt good against her sore limbs. She sobbed quietly to herself, the reality of everything was beginning to hit her like a great wave. Kili is dead, the King under the mountain is no more and now her Prince was close to death also. She fought with the guilt that she felt, he was here because he had risked his life to save hers, and she ran back to the dead dwarf that she felt she loved. Her heart was telling her she could not go back to Mirkwood, so much had happened since she left. She had disobeyed her King and forced her prince and friend to do so also. Words he had said to her by the lakeside rang in her mind 'He is my king… but he does not command my heart'. What had he meant by that? She was soon interrupted by Gandalf the Grey entering the chambers, he looked well-groomed for someone who had recently been in a battle.

'How may I help you Mithrandir?' She asked as she stood with feline grace.

'I wanted to bid you and the Prince farewell before you left for Mirkwood.' He replied as he looked at the prince's frail frame that laid upon the wooden table in the centre of the room.

He walked to his side, placing his hand on the prince's face and mumbling something as he closed his eyes.

"Mithrandir?"

"He is letting go Tauriel. Something else ails him as well as well as his wound. Something that no medicine can heal.' He let his hand fall to the Prince's cheek.

'Namárie, (Goodbye) Legolas Greenleaf' Said Gandalf as he turned to leave.

'Dartha! (Wait)' Gandalf stopped and turned his head slightly 'man-I (what is)…' She paused again, unsure if she wanted to know the answer to her question 'what else ails him, what is killing him?'

'His heart, it is broken' said the Wizard before departing the room as swiftly as he arrived.

Eye's wide, Tauriel looked to her Friend. His heart is broken? Was this her fault? All she knew was that Thranduil needed to know, but she did not know how to tell him.

~O~

Well there it is, I hope you enjoyed the next chapter and I promise the next one won't take too long.

Please feel free to leave a review!


	5. The Truth Comes Out

Sorry this update took so long, hit a bit of writers block with this story, but here is the next update, finally haha! Hope you enjoy.

§

The Truth Comes Out

Tauriel stood and stared at her prince for a good while, the words of the wizard echoed in her mind. His heart was broken? Who had he given his heart to? She remembered what Thranduil had said to her when she'd returned from the scouting mission ' _Legolas said you fought well today, he's grown very fond of you'_ she remembered her reply and how he thought no more of her than a captain in the guard, how she did not think her King would let Legolas pledge himself to her ' _No you are right I would not, but still he cares about you. Do not give him hope where there is none!'_ She looked at her Prince's feverish features as her King's words continued to play in her mind. Was he in love with her? How could he be, she was nothing but a soldier, a pawn in his fathers great game. She sank into the chair by his side, the fire lighting up his perfectly chiselled features.

'Legolas?' she said softly, hoping her voice would get some form of reaction from him 'My Prince please, i need you to fight this.' she said as she took his hand in hers, placing it against her cheek, it burned to the touch.

This action caused the Prince to stir, his eyes rolled beneath his lids and his head tossed from side to side as he fought against the darkness that grasped at him.

'My lord if you can hear me, please… open your eyes. Fight this.' she said as she held his hand tightly in hers.

The Prince's eyes fluttered open weakly, his breathing quickened as he squeezed her hand back, causing Tauriel to jump at the sudden pressure. Legolas looked at her, a weak smile crossing his lips. He took in her tired features, her eyes puffy from crying, but had it been for him? Or for the Dwarf? He looked away from her to the door that stood empty.

'Where is everyone?' he asked, his voice weary.

'Your father is preparing to take you back to Mirkwood, and Mithrandir is preparing to take the Halfling back to the Shire.' she replied as she wiped away a stray tear from her cheek.

'Why do you weep? You did not answer me before!' he said as his eyes wandered back to her.

'I weep for the friends we have lost,' she paused and watched as Legolas' eyes dropped, staring at the cold stone ground 'I weep because I thought i was going to loose you, my prince, my friend.'

His eyes shot up to look at her again, locked to her green ones, he looked for hope but he found none.

'I cannot return to Mirkwood.' He said as he shifted his head so that he was looking to the vaulted ceiling above.

'My lord you need the help of elvish healers. You're gravely injured.' she said as she stood, concern and confusion flooded her features.

'I will survive this, i have survived much worse.' he replied and he pushed himself up so that he was sat, leaning heavily on his trembling arms.

'My lord please, lay down, your wound may reopen. You must rest, your father will return soon and i am sure that he will have something to say about your not returning to the Mirkwood.'

Legolas chuckled at that and allowed her to lower him back onto the hard table, he could not deny that he was indeed weak and no doubt it would take some time for him to mend. He hoped that Tauriel would stay with him, that perhaps she cared for him too. He could hear faint footsteps approaching in the distance, too light to be anything else but an Elf's. Legolas rested his head back against the hard wood, fighting hard against the shivers that wracked his body, his wound paining him as he began to struggle for breath again. He tried to calm himself, but the pain once again became to much.

'Tauriel!' He said as he grabbed her hand 'I can't breathe.' he said as he looked at her with terrified eyes.

She cupped his face with her hand, something warm and wet coated the palm of her hand and she turned it up to see blood. Turning it back quickly she smiled at her Prince, desperately trying to hide his current condition from him.

'Just rest my Prince, with sleep you shall heal.' she said as she stroked his blonde hair with her other hand.

Legolas felt his eyes grow heavy again, he looked at her as he desperately tried to stay awake just a few moments longer, his eyes then catching sight of his father walking into the room, his eyes wide as he began to run towards him, then all went black.

'He was awake?' said Thranduil as he stopped at his sons side, taking in the blood that coated his lips and stained his cheek.

'My lord, i don't think its wise to move him. He would be safer here, i can take care of him with the help of Bard. Send a messenger to fetch some healers, if we move him he could die.' Said Tauriel as she looked at her King with desperate eyes.

'He belongs with his people, in his Kingdom, with me.' replied the King, his eyes not wavering from his son.

'He doesn't want to go back my King, moving him will only make him worse.' she said as she placed a comforting hand on his arm 'please, i beg you.'

'I know that you care for my son, i trust that you have his best interests at heart.' said the King as he finally turned to face her 'But it is because of you that he is this way. He loves you Tauriel… he risked his life to save you, his heart is broken because of you.' he continued as he walked towards the dying fire, picking up the poker that bard had used on his son not long before and he poked at the embers, throwing some new logs on it, watching as it fought for life again.

'My lord i assure you that i never meant to cause your son any harm.' she said as her eyes floated back to Legolas who's body was now violently shaking with fever.

Thranduil turned and looked at her again, tears were tracing down her cheeks, her eyes silently pleading as she looked from him to Legolas, her hand tightly gripping the princes hand. He knew she was right, that his son was better off here with her, but it was hard for him to admit. He remembered how he had felt as he stepped over the marred corpses of the orcs, searching for his son, how his heart sank more and more the longer it took for him to find him, only then to find him alive. He had not felt happiness like that in so long, he had forgotten what it was like to love, to care. He had felt so confused, so betrayed when Legolas had chosen to go with Tauriel and help the dwarves, how Legolas had told him he would have to kill him, his love for Tauriel was as strong as the love he had shared with his wife. Gandalf's words had played over and over in his head, a constant reminder of the mistakes he had made ' _those jewels weren't all your wife left you, my friend. She left you a son. Tell me, which would she have you value more?'._ He knew in that moment that he had to let his son stay, he had to do what was best by him instead of what his heart wanted.

'Aye he shall stay here, i myself will ride to Mirkwood to fetch a healer. Only the finest shall return with me.' he stated as he walked to Legolas' side 'I shall return soon my son.' he said softly as he placed a kiss on the prince's brow.

He looked at Tauriel with bloodshot eyes, his dark blue orbs piercing through her.

'Take care of him whilst I am gone, i trust no one but you.' he said as he turned and left, the she elf bowing as he did.

A small smile crossed her lips, was their hope for their damaged King after all? She watched as he turned the corner leaving her and Legolas alone, his raspy breathes and the soft clicks of the fire were all that filled the room for what felt like an eternity. She sank into the chair beside him once more, watching as his chest rose and fell.

'I am here my lord, i shall not leave your side. You have my word.' she said as she placed her bloodied palm on his bandaged chest, feeling him relax to her touch.

All she could do now was pray, pray that her being there was enough to make the prince fight. She ached desperately wanted to hear his laughter again, see him smile at her. Emotions flooded her and she did not know what to make of them, all she knew was that the prince needed to heal, he had to live.

§

Bilbo was busy packing his things in his pack with Gandalf when the Elven king graced them with his presence. He looked weary, his eyes blood shot and his clothes were stained red with what Bilbo assumed was the princes blood.

'My lord Thranduil, how does Legolas fare?' Asked Gandalf in his booming voice as he stopped what he was doing.

'He is still grave indeed, i have decided that moving him to Mirkwood now would be too risky. He is to remain here with Tauriel and Bard until i return with some healers.' Replied the elf as he looked at the wizard with sad eyes 'i wanted to thank you Mithrandir, your words made me realise how blind i have been all these years. I have pushed away my son, my only son and i fear forever.'

'Legolas is wise and kind, he will always be loyal to his people, to you. Give him time my lord, he will come around.' Said Gandalf as he placed a comforting hand on the kings arm.

Thranduil looked at him with wide eyes, his blue orbs staring at the wizard as he felt tears forming. His heart was aching at all that was happening, his son could die, his wounds were grave and his fever raged, but if his son survived this which he prayed he would, he knew he would not return to Mirkwood with him and that was almost too much to bear.

'I must depart at once, if i do not hurry none of this will matter as Legolas will certainly succumb to his injuries.' Said the King as he motioned to one of his men to bring him a horse 'i would appreciate Mithrandir if you would stay with him also, at least just until i return. I know he trusts you.'

'Of course my Lord, i am at your disposal.' Replied the Wizard as he bowed to Thranduil.

The elf nodded his head in appreciation and then mounted the horse his man had brought him, leaving a puzzled Hobbit and the wizard in his wake. Bilbo looked at Gandalf, he was unsure what to say go him, he knew that Gandalf had known Legolas since he was very young, but the idea of staying a little longer after losing his friends was a hard thing to stomach.

'Gandalf?' He piped up suddenly as he stood at the wizards side.

'Yes Bilbo i need to stay, just for a few more days my friend.' He paused as he looked at the hobbit with sad eyes 'i will accompany you back to the shire i promise.'

Bilbo nodded and then looked around him, the carnage from the battle was evident around him but people walked about none the less, tidying houses and trying to make the most out of their surroundings. He missed his home in the shire but looking at the dirtied tired faces of the lake-men, he felt a burning desire to help them rebuild theirs, he knew now what he needed to do with his remaining time here.

§

Tauriel sat for a long while and watched as Legolas slept, she was desperately trying go fight the emotions that threatened to overwhelm here. As she looked at her prince flashes of Kili appeared in her mind, his body laying there on the hard ground, his chest bloody. She scrunched her eyes and willed the images to leave her but they kept clawing at her mind.

'No, no stop' she begged and she pushed her palms against her eyes, desperate to rid herself of the images.

She heard heavy footsteps behind her and turned to see Bard walking towards her with blankets in hand. The man looked tired, taking care of the town and the wounded was taking a heavy toll on the barge-man.

'I brought some things to try and make our prince more comfortable' he said as he folded one of the blankets and placed it underneath Legolas' head. He then placed the other blanket over him and went about inspecting the elf's wounds 'how is he doing?'

'Not well, i am scared for him.' She replied.

'Mithrandir told me that My lord Thranduil is no longer transferring him back to Mirkwood. I cannot deny i am glad, the trip would have done him no favours.' He said as he rubbed his tired eyes.

'Bard you should get some rest, you will be no good to anyone if you're dead on your feet.' Said Tauriel as she looked at the man with a weak smile.

'I agree with you.' He stated as walked towards the chair by the fire 'i shall take some rest here if you don't mind, its much quieter here than in the main hall.'

Tauriel nodded and smiled at him, she was glad of the company. She watched as he let his head fall against the back of the chair and almost instantly the man was asleep. Her eyes drifted back to Legolas again, she could see him struggling to breath, his eyes scrunching in pain.

'Please fight, please don't leave me too.' She said softly as she sat forward, laying her head by his arm.

It was going go be a long night.

§

Well there it is! I hope you enjoyed and i promise that i will get another update up soon! Please let me know what you thought!


	6. The Days After

Sorry, this has taken so long, had a lot going on so haven't really had a chance to sit and write. Here is the final instalment of this story. Hope you enjoy!

§

The Days After

Thranduil returned just over a day later with a healer for his son, he stayed just long enough to see that Legolas was no longer in danger of losing his life. Tauriel Only left the Prince's side once to attend the funeral of the fallen Dwarves, leaving him in the care of the elven healer but returned as soon as she was able. She would not leave his side until he woke, for even though his physical wounds were healing well now, he had not woken for a week. The bargeman and Elven healer we puzzled as to why Legolas refused to wake, but Tauriel knew deep down that she was the cause of his comatose state. The Prince was in love with her, yet she loved another, someone that she could never be with and who now lay cold on a stone slab in the Dwarven Crypt. She sad beside Legolas now, her hand placed gently on his chest, feeling his soft yet steady breaths.

'My Lord you must wake, your people need you.' she paused as she wiped a tear from her cheek 'I need you she finished.'

Still, nothing and she choked some more on the sobs that wracked her tired body, for despite the fact that elves solemn sleep, they do still need rest from time to time and Tauriel had taken none in the week and a bit since Legolas had been wounded. He lay still like he was frozen in time. His wounds we almost healed now, the one on his head had almost completely disappeared, he looked so peaceful in his sleep. She wondered what she could do to rouse him, and then a thought crossed her mind. Her heart began to race at the thought of it, what is someone saw. She stood from her seat and walked towards the large open door, no one was about, all was quiet but for a few coughs that sounded in the distance. With that in mind she crossed the room back to Legolas, placing her hand on his cheek she pulled his head so that he was facing her. His eyes rolled around beneath their lids.

'My lord, please come back to me.' she said as she plucked up the courage for what she was going to do next. 'You're all I have.'

Still, he did not stir. She lowered her face towards his, lingering for a moment, her heart quickening more and then she placed her soft lips upon his. She lingered there from a moment, placing her free hand on his other cheek. Suddenly she felt a strong hand pull her in closer as Legolas began to return the kiss. She pulled away slightly in shock, his piercing blue eyes staring up into her green ones, a slight smile crossing his lips. Tauriel suddenly felt the urge to kiss him again but before she could act on it, Legolas had alright started to kiss her again, this time it was more passionate, hot. Tauriel was shocked at how right it felt, she pulled him up so that he was sat up and she was now perched on the edge of his makeshift bed, their kiss getting more and more passionate, her hand not running through his hair as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer.

A cough sounded and they stopped, both turned their heads to see Bard grinning at them.

'Well I see you're feeling better my lord' he said as he smirked at them 'i am sorry to have disturbed you, I just wanted to see if you had woken yet.' with that the man nodded his head and left, chuckling to himself.

'Tauriel.' said Legolas as he turned his attention to her, her delicate fingers resting on her lips.

'I'm sorry my lord, I should not have done that.' she said as she stood, 'i just didn't know what else to do.'

'It's okay,' said the Prince has he swung his legs over the side of the table 'i have wanted to do that for a long time.'

Tauriel turned to look at him with eyes filled with shock and confusion.

'Oh come on Tauriel, surely my feelings for you were as plain as day?' He said as he Stood, the sheet that covered him fell away to show toned muscles, his wound was still visible though.

He walked towards Tauriel, her cheeks began to burn as his beauty became all more apparent to her. He took her hands in his and looked at her with a soft expression. She looked back at him and all her worries seemed to wash away in the ocean blue pools that looked down at her. They stood there for a moment, just staring back at each other, then Legolas seized the moment and kissed her again. This time she sunk into it, allowing his strong arms to pull her closer, one of her hand's resting on his toned chest. He stopped, looking at her with eyes she had never seen before. He shoved her against the stone wall behind her and began to kiss her again, this time it was more assertive, his lips left hers and began to make their way down her cheek, then down her neck. Tauriel shivered in pleasure, the fact that she was her prince seemed to disappear like smoke in the wind. She grabbed his face in her hands and brought his lips back to her's, she could hear, see and feel nothing but him. At that moment her heightened senses were deadened by the pleasure she felt kissing him.

'Legolas we should stop, someone may see.' she said as she pulled away.

'I don't care if anyone sees' said the Prince as he went to kiss her again.

Tauriel pushed him back and smiled at him 'i know that your father has returned to Mirkwood, but many of his men remain here to help the lakemen.'

Legolas nodded and turned towards the fire that was starting to die. 'You're right.' he said, wincing as he sat in the chair beside it.

'Are you okay?' asked Tauriel, Legolas' wince had not escaped her notice.

'Yes, just a little sore from laying on a wooden table for over a week.' joked the Prince.

Tauriel smiled at him and started to prod at the fire, adding more wood to it, she watched it dance back to life.

'So, that was quite a kiss.' Said Legolas as he looked at the she-elf and then back to the fire.

'Yes, yes it was.' she replied as she smiled, placing a comforting hand on his leg.

'Can I hope for a repeat?' Asked the Prince as he looked at her as his smile touched his eyes.

'We shall see.' She teased as she smiled back.

They lingered at the moment before being disturbed by footsteps in the hall. Bard Returned with a bundle in his arms.

'One of the ladies has done all she can to repair your clothes my Lord.' said the Bargeman as he placed them on the table in the middle of the room.

'Thank you, Bard, I do believe if it weren't for you I would be dead.' said Legolas as he nodded his head in appreciation at the man.

'You helped my people, you also saved my children, it was the least I could do.' he replied as he nodded back.

'We shall be out of your hair soon.' said Legolas as he stood and walked towards the table where his clothes lay folded neatly.

'Where will you go?' Asked the man.

'My father wants me to find a Dunedain Ranger.' replied the elf as he admired his repaired clothes, they were almost as good as new. There was no longer any evidence of the blood he lost saving the woman he lost.

'The Dunedain? Last I heard they had all died out.' Bard paused as he looked at Tauriel 'What is this mans name?'

'I do not know, that's what I have to find out.' finished the elf as he began to slip into his clothes.

'Well, I wish you luck on your mission.' replied bargeman as he bowed and left again.

'When were you going to tell me about this new mission?' Asked Tauriel as she walked over to him, placing on hand on his arm.

'Tauriel, I do not expect you to come with me.' Replied the prince, 'the North is dangerous territory. I couldn't bear it if something were to happen to you.'

'I am coming also Legolas, do you think after what just happened that I am going to leave you now?' she replied, her eyes a little angry.

'I hoped you would.' he replied with a smile.

Tauriel's features softened, stretching up to place a gentle kiss on his lips.

'You should rest now my lord, you are not yet completely healed.'

'I have rested long enough, no more. We will leave tomorrow.' he said quickly.

Tauriel nodded in agreement and they then went about packing what little they had for the journey ahead.

§

Morning came quickly, Tauriel had managed to find her a horse of her own for the journey, not that she would hate riding behind Legolas. They filled their waterskis, packed food and medicine and left just as the sun was filling the Sky. They had said their goodbyes to Bard, and then Gandalf and Bilbo. Not wanting to draw attention to their departure. The rode through the day, stopping only a few times to allow the horses to rest. Finally, they made camp in a secluded cave, the sun painting the sky with soft hues of pink and orange. Legolas had managed to make a fire and they now sat around it, the soft clicks of burning wood filling the air.

'So how shall we find this strider?' asked Tauriel as she looked to Legolas who sat to her left.

'I have an idea as to where he may be.' he replied, his gaze not wavering from the flames. 'that's not what I wish to discuss right now.'

"Oh?' Tauriel paused 'what do you wish to discuss my lord?'

He looked at her.

'This' he said as he grabbed her again and kissed her with such passion she had never seen.

He pushed her back against the blankets that lay on the cold stone floor, putting his hand onto her waist, he pulled her body against his. Butterfly did somersaults in her stomach as she felt the kiss intensify, she knew what was coming and she welcomed it. His hand left her waist and began to pull at the lace's that kept her bodice in place. As he undressed her, she began to do the same, shivering as he kissed her bare skin. His fingers running over her, she was so sensitive to his touch. He stopped and looked at her for a moment, he didn't need to speak for her to know what he was asking her, her reply was pulling him in for another kiss.

They made love for what felt like hours and after they lay there, looking at each other with smiling eyes.

'I never thought I would ever do that, with you my lord.' she chuckled, her fingers running over his soft cheek.

'You don't regret it?' he asked.

Tauriel sat up slightly and smiled, kissing him before laying her had on his chest.

'No, no I don't.' she replied.

'Good' he replied before he kissed her again.

§

I think I'm going to finish it there. Tried to be tasteful with the final scene. I know it was a little short but I hope that you enjoyed it and please do leave me some feedback.


End file.
